1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna structures and wireless communication devices, and particularly to an antenna structure for multiband radio signals and a wireless communication device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, are typically compact, so it is important to configure antennas to make full use of an inner space of the wireless communication devices. However, due to limited space inside the wireless communication devices, it is difficult to match an impetus of signals received or transmitted by the antennas, thereby making it difficult to increase a bandwidth of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.